Dreams Undone
by Showndra Ridge
Summary: This falls in my Shattered Crystals saga. A DBZ/X-Men crossover. Sam, Logan's daughter gets sent to the DBZ world, where she must adjust to the way of life there. You'll see what I mean when you read it (if you read it). Future Trunks' timeline.
1. Default Chapter

SAGA TITLE: Shattered Crystals  
TITLE: Dreams Undone  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own Sam and her sister. All X-Men charters belong to Marvel. All Dragon Ball Z charters belong to FUNimation. This story like Destroyers will be coming up depending upon the reviews, the more reviews it gets the faster it comes up. If you go to read any of my other DBZ fanficts make sure your following the saga. The Sleepless Nights saga has nothing to do with this saga. Sleepless Nights will be up at a later date. This is based on the X-Men movie, with some of the characters from the TV show.  
  
Chapter one  
  
Jean Gray stood at the black bored, and tried to get the students to fallow what she was saying. For the past week all of the students had been waiting for the new DBZ movies, and now they would finally be coming on. Unfortunately, they would be on after her class. After failing for the tenth time she tried a new method.  
  
If you don't stop talking, none of you will get to watch the movie.  
  
All of the students quitted down when they heard her in their minds, all except Sam who was asleep. Samantha, Wolverine's daughter, had worked late the previous night at the Generation NeXt, her bar.  
  
Jean hesitated, telling herself this was for the girls own good, then she followed through.  
  
Sam, WAKE UP!  
  
Sam jumped up, and looked around to make sure she was not being attacked. The other students laughed. The rest of the class went without a problem.  
  
At 5:00 the students gathered around the all powerful TV, and watched their movies. Several hours and a bunch of movies later, they were disappointed by the end.  
  
"None of that made any sense." John complained.  
  
"It made perfect sense to me." Jubilee said.  
  
"You never saw any of the series before, so of course it made sense to you." John answered.  
  
"So, since your so smart, what was wrong with it?' Jubilee demanded.  
  
John sighed and then began. "First of all, Future Trunks stayed back in the future. He never came to the past to fight Majim Buu. Bardock is Goku's father, not Yamcha's. If Bardock had been Yamcha's, Yamcha would be 1/2 Saiyan. Not to mention, Bardock died and was never wished back."  
  
"So?" Jubilee asked beginning to get confused.  
  
"Jubilee, if Bardock died, how was he in that movie?" Sam asked.  
  
"Well, was anything else wrong?"  
  
John continued, "Piccolo never married, Gohan trained Future Trunks, not Vegeta. Vegeta was Trunks' father. Yamcha is not related to Bulma. Krillin married Android 18 not Marrien. Bra is not Gohan's little sister, she was Trunks'. Future Trunks never had a brother or sister, and his mother did not remarry in the regular time line. "  
  
"Is that all?" Jubilee demanded.  
  
"Jubilee, isn't that enough!?" Sam asked starting to get mad. The rest of the student sat around watching the argument.  
  
"Freeza only teamed up with Cell once, and that was when they were dead. The Androids from Future Trunks' time line never came to the past with Cell and Freeza." John attempted to continue when Scott cut him off.  
  
"Lights out in 20 minutes."  
  
The students walked to their rooms for the night, as Jubilee continued to insist the moves made sense and fit into the time line.  
  
The next day John dragged out several of his DBZ tapes and made Jubilee watch them. She then changed her story.   
  
That night, Sam and several of the other students meant at the Generation NeXt, and that's when all of Sam's trouble began.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sorry this is so short but I want to get it up then finish Destroyers. Chapter two will be longer I promise. This is the story I have been saying I was going to write after I saw a few more episodes of DBZ. Well I have, and I think I have totally destroyed all of the story line in this one chapter.  
  
Yes I know right now this only has the X-Men in it, however, once Sam gets to the DBZ world it will only be a DBZ fanfic. So that's my logic, you just have to go with this until we get to the DBZ world.  
  
One more thing, I still need authors that would not mind the Z-Fighters reading some of their stories. E-Mail me or IM me at the above address.  
  



	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2  
  
Sam arrived at the bar an hour before it would have to open, and began her usual checks. The only problem she was able to find was one of the lights was blown, but that was easily fixed. A few minutes after she fixed it Michelle arrived with the rest of the help, and they prepared to open.  
  
The bar opened and nothing unusual happened. That was until Gambit and others from the school arrived.   
  
Gambit looked for her. Jubilee and Kitty grabbed a mike and started to sing Karaoke, everyone else mingled with the 'normal' people.  
  
"How long are you planning on staying tonight?" Gambit asked.  
  
"It depends." Sam replied.  
  
They stared to talk about life in general, and Sam came around to his side of the bar. About 11:00 a group of FOH came in. They had been trying to shut down the bar for over a year. Their reason was the bar employed mutants. Sam looked at Michelle and the girl nodded, Old Faithful was in his place. Old Faithful was a shotgun that the bar had inherited from it's original owner.  
  
One of the FOH came over and pushed between Sam and Gambit.  
  
"Listen, what could you want with this pitiful excuse for a male?" The FOH member asked.  
  
San moved back around to Gambit's side. Several more FOH approached and watched what was going on.  
  
"What's wrong? Don't you like me?" The FOH asked and grabbed Sam's arm.  
  
The students looked at the scene unfolding before them. Bobby and Rouge moved closer. Several of the workers ran behind the bar.  
  
"Why don't you leave the lady alone?" Gambit said.  
  
"Stay out of this Pip-squeak." The FOH said.  
  
The other FOH grabbed Gambit and the one member grabbed Sam's arm.  
  
Sam smiled at the FOH and kicked him. Gambit laughed and stepped back. The member looked at her and cursed.  
  
"Now why don't you be good mutant haters and leave?" Michelle asked, holding Old Faithful.  
  
"Freak." one of them called as they ran out.  
  
"Well that was interesting, now let's never do that again." Bobby said as he came over.  
  
Rouge looked at Sam "I think you actually enjoyed that."  
  
"Well, it is a lot more fun than sparing with my father."  
  
"Only you would think that." Gambit said.  
  
The rest of the night went without a problem.  
  
***  
  
"OK Sam, now focus all of your energy." Jean said.  
  
Sam used her mind to pick up the knife and threw it into the wall.  
  
"Good, now try stopping it." Jean threw the knife and it stopped two feet from Sam. She threw it back into the wall.  
  
"Your getting stronger." Jean said as they prepared to walked out.  
  
"Thanks. I need to meet my father in the Danger Room."  
  
"You just be careful, Wolverine sometimes get out of control."  
  
"Don't worry. I can take care of myself." Sam said as she walked out of the room.  
  
"Yes, that's what I'm worried about." Jean whispered as the door closed.  
  
**  
  
Logan sat in the Danger Room waiting for his daughter. If she ever managed to be on time to one of his lessons, he would be amazed.  
  
Suddenly the door opened, and one of his daughters walked in. He stood up.  
  
"You're late."  
  
"Sorry, Jean kept me late." Sam said. She knew her father could never mange to be mad at her for long.  
  
"Have you seen your sister?"  
  
"Megan?" Sam asked. Her twin had recently decided to start going to the local community collage. "No, she's still at school."  
  
"Fine. Let's start."  
  
For the next hour they worked on different fighting techniques. Logan wanted her to learn as much as possible, she wanted to be an X-Man when she got older.  
  
At 5 Sam left school and drove her Viper to the community collage. She meant her twin when she was coming out.  
  
"Dad wants to see you." Sam told her.  
  
"Great, what now?" she said and got into her car.  
  
Sam laughed to herself and went into the school. She walked for a few moments then came to her class room and went in.  
  
"Welcome Samantha." her teacher said.  
  
"Hello sensei." she said.  
  
"You, of course, brought your kitanas?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then let's begin."  
  
Sam got out her fans and began to spar with her teacher. At 7 she left and went back to the school.  
  
**  
  
She avoided all talk of DBZ and went to bed. The last thing on her mind was about the show, getting wished back from the dead, and all that evil that comes from across the galaxy to one planet. She would like to see that.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yes, before you ask, the next chapter will be in the X-Men world. Then we go to the DBZ world. Right now I don't know when I'll be able to put chap 3 up. My A drive just crashed, and my parents do not want me to save to C. I can type this stuff on my computer, but it does not have a modem.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
When Sam woke up there was a strange feeling of foreboding in the air. All of the students seemed to feel it. It became more apparent when Sam went into the cafeteria. Instead of the normal talking there was dead silence.  
  
Gambit had not been in their room when Sam got up, and she still had yet to find him. Rouge and Bobby had not even seen him.  
  
Sam finally gave up and went to find Jean. Jean, with the other adults, was in Xaiver's office. Sam came in the office to find her father and Jean. A few moments later she was followed by Gambit.  
  
"Sam, so glad to see you." Scott said.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sam asked.  
  
"That's what we're trying to figure out. Your abilities should let you know what's about to happen." Jean said.  
  
"But when I try to use them I get a headache." Sam said, frustrated.  
  
"That's strange." Professor Xaiver said.  
  
"Professor, what do you think we should do?" Scott asked.  
  
"We nee to find out why Sam can't use her powers?" Xaiver told them. "Sam, when did this start?"  
  
Sam was cut off when Megan burst threw the door.  
  
"Sam, Grandma just got rushed to the hospital. The doctors don't know what's wrong, and Grampa said she just passed out." Megan said.  
  
Wolverine looked at both of his daughters then Xaiver. Xaiver nodded and he three rushed out of the office and to the hospital.  
  
*   
"And when did you say she started to act strange?" Scott asked Gambit.  
  
"Around midnight." he answered.  
  
"Professor do you think this could be tied to Sam's Grandmother?" Scott asked.  
  
"It's a possibility I don't want to rule out." Xaiver answered.  
  
**  
Wolverine looked at his wife's father. It seemed strange to him to still think of the man that way, but he did.  
  
"You do know this is the anniversary of the day mom was shot?" Megan asked.  
  
Everyone looked at her and Logan was about to say something, when the doctor came up to hem.  
  
"Mrs. Steaks is still unconscious, but you may go in and see her."  
  
The family walked in the room and Sam was the first person to get to the bed. She looked at her grandmother, and for a minute saw her mother. Sam turned and let the room, and sat in the waiting room. She closed her eyes at one point and saw Future Trunks' world. It was at that point she decided to not watch DBZ any more.  
  
*  
About 20 minutes later everyone was ready to leave, so they went back to the school. Their grandfather would stay at the hospital.  
  
When they got to the school Sam went off on her own for a little while. Everyone else at the school had gotten more nervous.  
  
**  
(1 hour later)  
Sam walked down an old road bed that was surrounded by trees. Suddenly she had a sense of great danger, and watched as a black void rushed at her. She tried to block it with her powers, but the void just rushed passed her block, and continued toward her. She tried to run, but it moved faster than she did. It over took her and she passed out.  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Trunks stood in the middle of a grassy field, the same one Gohan had trained him in. He wiped the sweat out of his eyes, and began to try what he had been trying for the past two months, to get past Super Saiyan two. He knew there was a level past 2, he had brushed it several times. Ever since he was able to increase his speed, like Gohan had done against Cell, he had spent days training.  
  
Suddenly, he sensed a strange energy in the woods nearby. As he neared the woods he saw several flashes of light. Entering the woods he found where the light had been coming from, laying on the ground was a teenage girl. He knew he couldn't leave her out here alone, so he picked her up and took her to Capsule Corp. Before reaching it he powered down, to his normal form.  
  
Bulma saw her son walk into the room with a girl in his arms. She went to help him and they put her in one of the spare rooms. She then made him tell her how he found the girl, so they left her alone.  
  
* *  
Sam suddenly woke up. She opened her eyes and did not move. She attempted to use her mutant abilities, and found one other female mind in the building. When she tried to touch the second mind, a pain like she had never felt before shot threw her body. She gave that up and decided to see where she was. She got up, and before leaving the room checked to make sure she had her kitanas.  
  
A few moments later she walked into the room where Trunks had just telling his mother about finding the girl. They looked at each other for a couple of seconds. Sam broke the silence.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"At Capsule Corporation." Bulma said.  
  
"Where?" Sam asked. "And just who are you?"  
  
"My name is Bulma Brief. That's my son Trunks Brief."  
  
"Trunks? Capsule Corp? Are you serious?" Sam demanded.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What is this a freaking episode of Dragon Ball Z?!" Sam said, growing hysterical. "Next, you'll tell me Goku and ChiChi live down the road!"  
  
"Calm down." Bulma said. Trunks remained silent. "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Samantha Wayne, daughter of Wolverine. Student of Xaiver. I'm an X-Men."  
  
"OK, who are the X-Men?" Trunks finally said.  
  
* * *   
(2 hours later)  
"So you helped protect the earth?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But how?" You chi's not very high." Trunks said.  
  
"Something like this." Sam said. She picked up a bowl of apples and started to juggle them, using only her mind.  
  
"You said you where a mutant, can I run a blood sample and see how it's different?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Sure." Sam said.  
  
Bulma took her sample and let the two teens alone.  
  
"Tomorrow, can you show me some of your fighting skills?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Sure, if you show me some of yours." Sam answered.  
  
"What did you mean a little while ago when you mentioned Dragon Ball Z?"  
  
"Can it wait until tomorrow?" Sam asked.  
  
"Sure. Do you want me to show you to your room now?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Thanks, if you wouldn't mind. This place is kind of large."  
  
When she was safe in her bed, the first thing she missed was Gambit. When she was finally comfortable without him, she fell into a light sleep.  
  
* * * *  
A flash of light, she was on her back in the woods. Standing over her was a large rabbit. To her it sounded like the rabbit spoke and said 'Now the parts are equal.' Then she passed out completely.  
  
* * * *   
Sam woke up, the scream that almost came out stuck in her throat. She got out of her bed and ran down the hall and out of Capsule Corp.  
  
The cold night air was like a shock to her skin, during her sleep she had broken out in a sweat. Sam collapsed on the ground. A few seconds later Trunks ran out of the building and came to her.  
  
"Stay away from me! You're not real. None of this is real!" Sam screamed.  
  
Bulma ran out of Cap then.  
  
"Sorry Kitana, but its more than real. It's your life."  
  
"What?" She demanded. The speaker had been the air.  
  
The rabbit from her 'dream' appeared. "I am called the Leapist, and this is your life."  
  
"What is this, that Bin Jovi song 'It's My Life'?" Sam demanded.  
  
"Let me explain." The Leapist said. "You're a wonderful mistake."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Bulma tell her what the blood test reviled."  
  
"It said she was 1/2 Saiyan." Bulma said.  
  
"Yes, she is. Her mother was Saiyan. She came to Sam's planet by mistake. When she got pregnant with the twins, it was decided she would stay. However, once they where born an imbalance in the dimensional stability began to form. In order for this to be corrected, one of the twins must always stay in this world, the other in the X-Men universe. Sam was chosen because she is stronger then her sister, and will be able to adapt more readily to the fighting stiles here."  
  
"But she's not very strong." Trunks said.  
  
"Not now. But given time you can train her, and in the future, or past, who knows Besides in her world they use different abilities to fight. Train her, and she'll be as strong as you."  
  
"What do you mean past?" Sam said catching that one word.  
  
"You'll see. I must go now, if you ever need me, Sam, call me the same way you would Xaiver or Jean.  
  
The Leapist left and the group went back in. Sam tried once again to fall asleep. Her final thought was abut how cute Trunks was in real life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey, is anyone reading this? If you are do you think you can review it, I don't care if it's a flame.  
  



	5. Epilog

Epilog  
  
Trunks watched as same punched and kicked a punching bag. For someone who had no knowledge of chi she was pretty good. He knew once she was trained by him, she would be a force to be reckoned with. He called her over and he began her training. As 1/2 Saiyan she should be stronger than Krillin.  
  
*  
  
Sam watched Trunks turn Super Saiyan. She shook her head and thought once again abut her home, mainly Jubilee and John's DBZ fight.  
  
  
******************* End Dream Undone ****************************  
  



End file.
